Naruto, Realization Of Reality
by Homura Ostusuki
Summary: Realizing the ways of reality and it's cons, Naruto becomes what his torments disgraced.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, Realization Of Reality**

Realizing the ways of reality and it's cons, Naruto becomes what his torments disgraced.

 **Chapter 1**

"Naruto." Was the name in which Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, called out too, for which he recieved the appropriate response.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Answered the small boy Naruto, who looked to be the age of three with chin length wavy white hair, big pale gray eyes with no pupils, creamy pale skin and a small but angular face.

"Ah my boy no need for such formality with me but I must tell you personally of the Academy in which you will be attending until you are deemed ready to be promoted to the rank of genin." Sarutobi informed Naruto.

Naruto confused by what the Hokage's implying, gives him a weird look as if asking for an explanation with Sarutobi immediately understanding the gesture.

"Naruto my boy I can see that your potential is limitless as someone your age shouldn't have the type of mentality that you posses, it's honestly incredible." Sarutobi said praising the boy as he knew greatness when he saw it.

Acknowledging the praise with a small nod, Naruto asked the Hokage when will he be entering the Academy in which Sarutobi responded with three days time. After that Naruto left the Hokage's office deciding to get things ready for his time at the Academy.

After Sarutobi made sure that Naruto was out of the vicinity of the area he slumped back in his chair while letting put a sly chuckle, smoking on his pipe.

"Oh yes, he will do great."

 **Three Days Later**

Standing in front of the Academy, Naruto wearing a standard short sleeves fishnet shirt, black cargo shorts, a gray backpack and medical bandages wrapped halfway up his shins and forearms, was also observing the other students who were all older than him ranging from seven to twelve some a little bit older.

Naruto noticing the looks he was receiving decided to enter the Academy building knowing that it was in conjunction with his age and appearance. After getting into the building Naruto began to walk around until he found himself in a room with teachers all around it discussing some seemingly important matters. Catching the attention of an old lady she stood up and walked over to Naruto before questioning on why he's here.

"Why aren't you with your parents little one." Asked the woman in the soft voice.

"I'm an orphan and was assigned to attend this Academy by the Hokage himself." Said Naruto in a flat tone which shocked the rooms occupants in which he shocked the rooms occupants with his vocabulary and use of wording.

"And he will be put into the Advanced Classes of this year until he is deemed ready for a promotion." Said the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi walking up from behind Naruto before laying a hand on his shoulder, "He can handle it." With a smile.

"But Hokage-sama he's severely underaged to be in the Advanced Classes!" The woman said in a respectful but silent tone as to not provoke their Hokage.

As the woman was about to say something again she was interrupted by a man with an average height, spiky brown hair, charcoal eyes and tanned skin with a leaf headband around his forehead.

"It is unwise to permit yourself in to the matters of the Hokage as his decision should be followed through without question." The words quieting the woman as she realized her mistake and walked back to her assigned seat.

Nodding to the man in which the gesture was returned, before looking at Naruto and informing him of what was to come.

"Naruto as you may have heard you will be put into the Advanced Classes and as the name presents you will start off learning the Advanced Subjects instead of the basics, do you think you can handle that?" Asked Sarutobi in a questioning tone.

"... Yes." Was the response Naruto gave Sarutobi before being ushered into an empty classroom with a sign saying 'Advanced Classes' on the door.

Sitting in an empty seat in the front of the class Naruto sighed before waiting for the rest of the students. After a couple of minutes the rest of the students came in with the most of them being of civilian families with some orphans and clan children here and there. Getting weird looks from the other occupants in the room, Naruto was about to explain his presence but was interrupted by the arrival of their sensei.

Walking into the room was the same man that interrupted the woman when she was trying to convince the Hokage not to put him into the Advanced Classes. Walking into the front of the class, the man analyzed the rooms occupants before speaking.

"Hello students of the Advanced Classes, this is your last semester in the Academy", 'Or in some cases both' He thought while looking at Naruto, "And also this is the place where you will be deemed fit enough to take on the life of a shinobi... any questions?"

Raising his hand, a spiky haired boy with black eyes and fair skin asked the name of their sensei in which he replied with Zuko Monimo, the boy also asked with an arrogant smirk on his face what was Naruto here but not by saying his name just pointing at him.

Zuko looked at Naruto for a moment reminiscing on his talk with the Hokage on the boy.

 **Flashback**

After Naruto left the room Sarutobi closed the door and looked at Zuko seriously while ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"That boy as you may have already seen within that small interaction, has a mentality beyond his regulations. He has the mental capacity of a seasoned genin maybe a rookie chunnin and the most shocking fact is that he's only the tender age of three years old... do you know what theses implications mean?"

Zuko, lost for words had no response with the Hokage taking notice of his and the rooms other occupants trauma.

"Treasure this boy as I will not except anything less." Was the last thing Sarutobi said before shunshining away somewhere else, leaving the occupants of the room in deep thought.

 **Flashback End**

Taking his eyes off Naruto, Zuko looked back at the boy who asked the question and requested one from him also.

"What is your name boy?"

"Natsuki Uchiha!" The boy said with large amounts of arrogance in his voice putting emphasis on 'Uchiha'.

"Okay now what is your name boy?" Zuko asked while looking at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Was his monotone response surprising some students with his uncaring tone.

"And what are your ages?" Zuko asked them both.

"12." Natsuki said with a small smirk.

"3." Naruto said shocking most of the rooms occupants excluding Zuko as he already knew of this fact.

"Now let these factors settle in your head." In which the students followed the instructions and widened their eyes in shocked.

"Ahh so I see you've thought of why in the world would a three year old child would be in the Advance classes of the Academy, which also means he has the chance of becoming a shinobi by the age of four."

The students were shocked to the core with Naruto being surprised himself but quickly understood the situation he's now intertwined within.

"But let's put such trivial things as age in the past and begin our first lesson of the day." So with a grumbled expression on their faces they began their day.

Which was also the start of greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, Realization Of Reality**

 **Chapter 2**

A now four year old Naruto was standing in front of the Academy he has been assigned to for over a years time. In appearance Naruto didn't change much, with him still having the same hair style and ect. With his height increasing by maybe half an inch but unnoticeable. He was also wearing his same attire in which he started of the Academy in, yes everything seemed to be the same.

But that's a lie.

As you may not know Naruto's time during the Academy, to say was boring in his eyes with everything seemingly being too easy. So now let me introduce you to what has happened during his time in the Academy.

After the first day Naruto went on to observe his classmates and their exhibits to see and measure their likeness of actually succeeding in becoming a formidable Shinobi. To say the least was that he was disappointed.

Most of his classmates were undisciplined fools who knew nothing of the true reality that they live in, it was humorous in the child's mind.

But off with such things that are unnecessary at this moment in time and rant about Naruto's prestige.

Naruto during the time in the Academy was awed by his intelligence as he would always be able to score straight A's on anything that was given to him without even getting one answer wrong. He also was the best in his class at weapon throwing with him being able to hit all strikes with kunai, shuriken, and even senbon to some extent, which increased the small amount of respect he had for his peers a bit also. When it came to taijutsu Naruto it became a bit challenging for him but he was able to pass through easily because he was also watching his classmates to know their weaknesses, for positive and negative ways.

When the taijutsu matches came Naruto would use his opponents weakness - if either it's physical or mentally - and quickly take him out with that with him also being underestimated in the battle field a good coin in his mind.

The last thing Naruto was to do was show off his abilities in the use of Shinobi techniques with him also being able to show a technique he learned on his own out of the Academy ground. When it came to the three basic jutsus Transformation, Replacement, and Clone, Naruto easily aced those but also shows off his own technique for extra measure.

 **Flashback**

After finishing the Clone jutsu with him being able to create three clones with one hand seal Naruto began to walk back to his seat in the back before Zuko called out to him.

"Uzumaki do you have any other jutsus to show?"

Pausing in his step Naruto thought if he should show his technique before turning around and walking back over to Zuko in the front of the class.

"Do you need to go outside to use this technique?" Zuko asked Naruto in which the boy shook his head with a no.

"Good now let us see your jutsu."

With that Naruto faced Zuko before putting up a one-handed ram seal with his right hand whilst looking Zuko in the eye. In Zuko's perspective he only sees Naruto running at him with a training kunai but in Naruto's and the others perspective you will only see Zuko dodging hits from something seemingly invisible or so. With another handsign using his left hand Naruto created a clone in which was gripped to Zuko's back while holding a kunai to his neck before canceling his first technique.

Zuko stopping his movement suddenly looked down only to find a kunai to his neck before looking at the Naruto in front of him and widening his eyes with Naruto dispelling his clone.

"Amazing.." Zuko exclaimed with wide eyes.

 **Flashback End**

After reminiscing about his time in the Academy Naruto walk into the big building before finding himself in his class room, the Advance Class to be exact before sitting down in one of the seats at one of the front seats in the class.

Within a couple of minutes the classroom was filled with students who were many times older than him but still very ecstatic at the chance of being a shinobi. After all of the classes students were attended Zuko who was sitting at his desk stood up and addressed the situation.

"Today students is the day you will be tested to see if you are formidable enough to take on the life of a Shinobi. Your first test will be a written one, the second a kunai and shuriken throwing test, the third a taijutsu test, and the last will be a ninjutsu test any questions?" With no request Zuko picked up a stack of papers from his desk and passed them out to each student in the class.

After getting his test Naruto looked over the test and shook his head.

'Are you seriously giving us questions regarding our own domain?' Naruto thought before looking around the class seeing multiple students seemingly struggling to answer the designated questions before shrugging them off and answering his questions.

After about five minutes Naruto finished his test before flipping it over and observing his peers, finding their struggle over such easy assignments humorous. An hour later Zuko went on and picked up the test not caring if their finished or not while giving Naruto an approving nod as he already knew the boy aced it.

Gesturing for them to follow him Zuko walking out of the class and onto to the Academy's training ground before lining the students up and telling them what to do. Showing them the ten targets Zuko told them to try and his each target in their bullseye with your shuriken and kunai. After telling them of what they were supposed to do Zuko stood back and requested them to start.

After everyone else's turns in which some barely were able to hit three and the highest being six Naruto being the last one entered the designated spot and threw all of his kunai and shuriken with kunai in his left hand and shuriken in the right. Sailing in the air all of the projectiles hit their designated bullseye before being taking out by Zuko and handed back to Naruto.

"Good job Uzumaki."

Naruto only nodded to acknowledge Zuko's praise before walking over to the taijutsu area with the other students. After getting to the field Zuko began to explain what's happening.

"Ok students in this situation you will have to fight me in a taijutsu match for one minute without getting hit but If your able to land an acknowledgeable hit on me you win the match." With that he called up the first student and they began their match.

After all the matches it was Naruto's turn to fight in which the other students were interested in as they knew Naruto would have no idea on what their sensei's down point is. Standing across from his sensei and taking a deep breath Naruto fell into a stance strongly resembling that of a Hyūga's gentle fist and look his sensei in the eyes who in which was equally interested if not more than the students of the class.

After getting in his stance to which was that of the orthodox stance he signaled the start of the stance and started sprinting at Naruto at mid level speed aiming a kick at the boy. Dodging the kick by spinning to the right Naruto aimed at Zuko's leg with his foot whilst also gaining the mans attention with his eyes as to trick him into thinking he may use his genjutsu technique.

Letting out a small pulse of chakra to distract the man allowing Naruto access in hitting his shin, in which it was taken over.

Signaling the end of the match with a raised hand Zuko turned and looked at Naruto for a moment before saying what was on his mind.

"I understand what you did, by gaining eyesight with me you were able to intimidate me into thinking that you were about to use that technique of yours while trying to hit me, in which had me focused on both you and getting ready to dispel a genjutsu if needed and for close measures you sent off a flare of chakra which had tricked me into thinking that you had used it on me but it was just a distraction for you to be able to land a hit me and win the match.. am I right?" Zuko said with the other students wanting to here the answer also.

"Exactly." Was the one worded answer knew he was going to receive before looking at the students reaction only to find them equally baffled at what just happened.

'This boy is a genius there is no debate about it and he also doesn't play by the rules, another great trait for a Shinobi.' Thought Zuko before resuming what he was doing.

"Follow me." He said to the students while walking back into the building still thinking of his match with Naruto while also thinking of something else now.

'Could that be the reason he stopped and thought when I asked him if he had any jutsus he may want to show me? If so that means that he must've look into how graduation test must done and knowing that I won't easily forget the experience of that jutsu he would use Its starting motions to intimidate me in the future If needed to distract my focus in some way.' Zuko thought before looking at Naruto who was at the back of the line with widened eyes in which he got a small smirk from Naruto confirming his evaluation.

'Yes Uzumaki I've now realized your capabilities and now I also know why the Hokage has held you in such a high of light, your prowess as a Shinobi will only grow from now on as I have no doubt in your passing.' Was his last thought before turning his head back in walking direction and resumed his usual before finally getting back to the class room and beginning the last test.

After everyone got back to their seats he went over to his desk and quickly checked over the written test, shaking his head at some of the scores the students were receiving. After finishing his evaluation of the written test he got up before walking into the middle of the classrooms front area and addressing the finale test.

"Ok now the finale test will be that of your prowess in the basic ninjutsu of Shinobi, Transformation, Replacement, and Clone you should all easily ace these exam." With that he called over the first student and they walked into another classroom.

After a minute or so the student came out with a head that held the leaf sigma engraved onto a metal plate attached to the headband before calling on another student to go to the room. This same process happened over and over until Naruto himself was called.

"Uzumaki it's your turn." Said Natsuki Uchiha in a flat tone before walking away as if ashamed at himself with Naruto noticing the lack of a headband with the boy before shrugging and entering the room.

After he got into the room he say Zuko sitting behind a desk checking off some papers.

Without even needing a say Naruto created a clone in which it turned into an exact copy of Zuko before replacing itself with a piece of chalk from the board.

Having seen the whole thing Zuko stood up and fetched a headband from the desk and threw it at Naruto in which he caught it and tied it to his head with only the metal of the band showing, his hair covering the black cloth.

"You passed with full marks... Congratulations, your placement will be determined in next weeks time so with that time get ready for your promotion, I know you know that you aren't a Genin yet nor or you a Shinobi your to smart to believe that it would be that it would be that easy." Naruto was already gone but Zuko knew his word didn't go on to deaf ears, he signed before finishing his assignment at the moment.

Walking out of the Academy building Naruto began to trek the streets of Konoha in search of his apartment. He was getting weird looks from the civilians as they were surprised to see a child of his age walking around with a Shinobi headband on but wouldn't voice their opinion as it's not their business. After his small walk Naruto found himself at his apartment door, opening it he was invited to its interior.

The place was normal if one would say, the walls were a plain beige in color with a bronze wooden floor and three rooms, the kitchen, bathroom, and bathroom with them all being that same color. The house was spotless though with not a speck seen throughout the house, surprising seen as the owner of the place was only four.

Walking into the place Naruto went into the kitchen before making himself a small salad to satisfy his hunger before taking a shower and leaving the apartment, deciding to trek through the forest for a bit.

When he arrived at the place in the woods he spends most of his time at he was surprised to find three boys around a girl who looked to be around his age before noticing the clothing and appearance of said girl.

'Hmm they Hyūga heiress? Why is she alone and not with an escort?' Looking at the three boys the conclusion was instant in Naruto's head, 'Of course she wanted to make new friends but the boys jealousy of her clan blinded them by rage so they decided to take it out on the 'Uptight White-Eyed Freak' fools.'

Casting a small Genjutsu on the boys they ran away as if they were caught red handed and that's what they had seen as appearing in front of the boys were another Hyūga with this one being an adult ready to strike them down for their foolishness. Dispelling the jutsu Naruto walked over to the Hyūga heiress before offering her a hand.

"Hey what's your name?" Naruto said in a cheerful voice to try and calm the girl with her looking up at him.

Looking around and widening her eyes in surprise seeing that the boys disappeared ,she grabbed Naruto's hand while looking at him with amazement.

"H-hinata, Hinata Hyūga." Said the girl whilst stuttering a bit.

Naruto noticing this put in the back of his head before introducing himself, "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

As Hinata was about to say something Naruto noticed the presence of someone approaching, interrupting what she was about to say, "Sorry Hinata-chan but I gotta go but guess what I hope we could see each other in the future but for now we're friends." With that Naruto ran off into the forest before Transforming into a pebble and watching the interaction between the two.

The man who was watching after Hinata found her and took her by the arm while spouting nonsense about her father not wanting her to be alone while she looking into the direction Naruto ran, mouthing his name slowly before looking forward and following her escort.

Walking out from the trees after he saw they were gone Naruto began to walk back to his apartment and only had one thing in mind as he did.

'What does the future intend.'


End file.
